elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Castle Volkihar
It is a large castle that rests on a secluded island in the Sea of Ghosts. It serves as the primary base for the Volkihar Vampires. Location Castle Volikhar is located in a previously inaccessable region in the far northwest corner of Skyrim, near the sea border with High Rock. The entrance can initially be accessed via Icewater Jetty, northwest of Northwatch Keep Sub locations 'Castle Volkihar Bridge' This is the main entrance to the vampiric castle. There are a few stone statues of gargoyles as well as circling birds that can be killed and searched for ingredients. 'Castle Volkihar Keep' Volkihar Keep is located inside Castle Volkihar, which is the primary residence for the Volkihar Vampires. Upon entering the castle, there is a huge dining area where various vampire members are usually consuming human flesh. Volkihar Keep is moderately large, with various levels and rooms. There is a dungeon attached to the dining area which has six Vampire Cattle locked away in jail cells and contains a couple kegs of blood. Dead bodies can also be found. The Alchemy Lab and Arcane Enchanter general area include some locked cases containing ingredients and soul gems. There are quite a few book cases and searchable cabinets scattered around. In this area, there is a dead Alchemist alongside a skeleton lying on a table. Volkihar Keep also includes the living quarters of its vampire inhabitants. The main quarters contains both an Alchemy Lab and an Arcane Enchanter. There is a bunch of loot in this room, including display cases holding jewelry and book cases with a variety of books. A combat training room can be found off of the main dining area, complete with accuracy ringed targets and weapon racks. This area contains a forge, grindstone, and a workbench. There appears to be an area that Harkon often visits, as it hosts his throne chair and a giant locked cage used for keeping Vampire Cattle in. Harkon can be found sitting in front of the fireplace watching the flames in his chair. There is a torture table in the middle of the room, with a vast array of torture instruments ranging from ladles to irons. There is a knife that can be picked up and used as a weapon, even though it resembles a common silverware knife. A small room holds the Bloodstone Chalice once it is returned to the castle. This chalice grants Blood of the Ancients which allows Vampiric Drain to absorb Magicka and Stamina in addition to Health. 'Castle Volkihar Courtyard' Upon entering the courtyard, it sits in a neglected state with a few old graves and headstones. Scattered around are various fungi and deathbell plants. Initially entering the courtyard for the first time, you will discover three parts that need to be collected to operate the giant sun dial (Crescent Moon Crest, Full Moon Crest, and Half Moon Dial). After taking over, you can order that the pathway to the courtyard be opened. 'Castle Volkihar Undercroft' The outside of the Undercroft includes a dock with a few sunken ships and some minor loot. Clams and a few barnacles can be found and harvested. Skeletons patrol the outside and display aggressive hostility. When entering the Undercroft, there are a few coins on the ground alongside clam meat. There are numerous Death Hounds and an encounter with a Feral Vampire. The undercroft leads to the Volkihar Ruins. 'Volkihar Ruins' There are plenty of enemies in this location, mostly Skeletons, Death Hounds, and Gargoyle Brutes. They can be ruthless and will hunt in packs; sometimes even pretending to be stone statues. Behind a few bookshelves sits Vampire Royal Armor and boots. 'Castle Volkihar Balcony' The balcony is attached to Valerica's Study, where the Soul Cairn portal is located. Once inside, the local map displays your current location as Volkihar Ruins, not Valerica's Study. The balcony serves as a quick fast travel location for Valerica's Study. No items of loot are outside on the balcony. 'Valerica's Study' This location contains the entrance to the Soul Cairn portal as well as a plathora of ingredients and other useful items. Valerica's Journal can be found on one of the bookshelves next to the table of bones/skulls. When bringing up your local map, it will display your location as Volkihar Ruins. Interactions Lord Harkon is based in Castle Volikhar. Within it is a portal to the Soul Cairn that requires a ritual to open. If the Dragonborn joins the Volikhar Vampires, the castle can be upgraded and used as a home. Characters *Feran Sadri *Fura Bloodmouth *CuSith *Garan Marethi *Garmr *Hestla *Harkon *Modhna *Namasur *Orthjolf *Rargal Thrallmaster *Ronthil *Salonia Caelia *Serana *Stalf *Vingalmo Gallery Dawnguardvampirefortress.png SeranaAndHarkon.png Appearances * References ja:Castle Volkihar